Thunder Knight
by kyubii king demon knight
Summary: Well This Is My first Fan fic, so be gentle in the reviews. But the story goes it is a dark and stormy night and two lovers are awake


**Thunder-Knight**

BY Kyubii King Demon Knight

Lightning flashed outside of Kadic Academy. Thunder boomed. It was the first spring storm, and not a student in the school was awake for it.  
Well, all accept Belopis sat at his computer, barely aware of the storm outside. His thin fingers rapidly typed out strange commands, and the computer made soft whirring and beeping noises.  
Suddenly, a soft knocking stirred Jeremy from his trance-like state. Who would be up this late? He wondered as he called softly:

"Come in."The door creaked open, and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"A-Aelita! What's wrong?" He stood up, seeing the distraught look on the young girl's pale face

"I'm scared…" she whispered, staring at the floor. "The…the sounds. What are they?"  
Jeremy's heart ached to hold her. She looked so scared and sad, with a blanket clutched to her chest, her long pink tee-shirt all wrinkled. Why does she have to be so adorably beautiful? Jeremy thought. Taking a breath, he held his arms out.

"You can stay in my room for the night, Princess, if you want. It's just a thunder st--

" Before Jeremy could finish his sentence; Aelita had rushed into his arms, and buried her face against his shoulder. Jeremy's eyes widened, feeling her body shake violently.

"Oh Jeremy…I thought it was X.A.N.A…thank you so much…I was so afraid…"

Blushing crimson, and feeling as if he were melting butter, he gently wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back softly. The thunder seemed to die down slightly, though Aelita was still shaking.

"It's ok, Princess," he whispered, stroking her soft pink hair. "I'm here. It's ok. You're not alone." Instead of answering, Aelita just nuzzled his shoulder and moved closer. Jeremy's face burned. His heart hurt with concern and love. Not letting go, he led her to the bed and sat her down. Aelita only clung tighter.  
"Jeremy…I…." she sighed, nuzzling him again, like a kitten. Jeremy frowned slightly, and pulled back enough to see her face. Tears were smudged on her cheeks, and her eyes were shinning.

"I," she began again, and faltered. Jeremy smiled, and with bravery he didn't know he had, kissed her forehead gently.

"Shhh, Aelita. It's alright. Now you go to sleep. I'll be right here." Aelita nodded, and sank back on the bed. Jeremy covered her with the blanket. A huge clap of thunder shook the room, making Aelita jump and squeak. She grabbed his hand.

"Please…Jeremy…you'll be right here?"

Jeremy nodded, smiling. "You're not alone, Princess. You never will be." Aelita smiled, and closed her eyes. In moments, her breathing calmed, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Angel, Jeremy thought, watching her. A spunky, innocent, lovely angel. He sighed. Oh, Aelita, I love you. I wish I had the strength to tell you. The next morning, Jeremy awoke with a start, his head against his keyboard. What- when did I fall asleep, is Aelita okay? Aelita! Jeremy jumped and turned, only to see her still asleep on his bed. Jeremy felt his heart melt at the sight. She was incredibly beautiful.  
Standing, he walked over, and looked down at her fondly. He reached down and stroked her soft cheek. She muttered in her sleep, and wiggled, her bangs fall in her eyes. Smiling, Jeremy knelt down, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you, Aelita," he whispered, breathing in her sweet scent. Standing once again, he walked to his window. The storm had stopped the sky now a blue gray. He sighed as he watched the buildings drip slowly with extra water.

Suddenly, he felt something soft and warm press against his back, and come around his waist. Before he could speak, a sweet smell of lilac and roses reached his nose, and he gasped softly.

"Aelita?"

"I love you too, Jeremy," she whispered in his ear, tightening her arms slightly.  
Jeremy eyes widened in shock. "You- Aelita...." as he stammered, his hands cupped hers, and he felt her nuzzle the back of his neck. A shiver of warmth went down his spine, and without another word, he turned in her arms, and kissed her.  
Aelita gasped softly, not expecting this, but returned the kiss with just as much sweetness and love. When they parted for breath, Aelita smiled, hugged him close.

"You promised me last night that you'd never let me be alone again." Jeremy raised an eyebrow, waiting. "Now I want to do the same," Aelita continued. "I will never leave your side, Jeremy, not truly. You saved me and gave me everything. Now it's my turn."  
Speechless, Jeremy just cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.  
When they parted, Jeremy simply smiled.

"It's our turn, my angel. It's our turn."


End file.
